


Burnt Oatmeal

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [16]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sportahusbands, Tumblr Prompt, ticklish dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus finds out Robbie is very ticklish on his hips and sides, then tickles him and then Robbie gets revenge by tickling Sportacus behind his ears and neck!Also Prompt: More sportarobbie husbands!





	Burnt Oatmeal

 “So.” Sportacus began after several seconds of silence, “What were you...  _trying_  to make?”

Robbie bit his lip, staring at the counter, “Oatmeal. For you to have after your morning run.”

“I, um, thank you. How did you burn it?”

Sportacus and Robbie stood in the middle of the lair’s kitchen. An odd, unpleasant scent filled the air. It came from the bowl of burnt yet soggy oats on the counter top.

Robbie glared at the bowl, “I put the oats in the pot, heated it up, poured in the water, and covered it. Look, oatmeal is gross but I didn’t think it was  _this_  bad!”

“You didn’t look at the directions?”

“True cooks don’t  _need_  directions,” Robbie picked up the bowl and dropped the whole thing in the trash. “Sorry I ruined breakfast,” He grumbled miserably.

“Hey, don’t be upset,” Sportacus said, “We’ll clean this up, air out the bunker, and I’ll show you how to make oatmeal.” He wrapped his arms around Robbie’s waist from behind.

Robbie jumped and twisted out of his grasp, “ _Don’t_! Don’t touch me there.”

Sportacus blinked, taken aback, “Why not?”

“Because I’m... Just don’t!”

“Robbie...” A grin was slowly making its way across Sportacus’ face as he realized what the issue was. He took a step towards his husband.

“Get away from me.”

“Robbie, are you-”

“No, go away!”

“You  _are_!”

“Sportacus Rotten, do  _not_ -”

Too late. Sportacus had backed Robbie up against the fridge. Dodging Robbie’s batting arms, Sportacus reached out and began tickling Robbie’s sides. 

A crazed smiled struggled onto Robbie’s face. He let out a bark of laughter and tried to grab Sportacus’ wrists.

"Sp-Sportacus!” He gasped out through his giggles, “Sportacus st-stop! I  _swear_ -!”

“How could you  _not_  tell me you were ticklish?” Sportacus said in a dramatically offended tone, “I thought you loved me.”

“Not- not anymore I d-don’t!” Robbie couldn’t pin down Sportacus’ tickling hands. Instead he went after Sportacus’ stomach and sides, wiggling his fingers experimentally. 

Sportacus snorted, “Good luck with that.”

Finally, Robbie’s legs gave in and he slid to the floor, still laughing. Sportacus retracted his hands and sat across from him, watching his husband pull himself back together. Robbie was breathing heavily as he glared up at Sportacus. The effect was ruined by him still grinning like a maniac. 

“So... not the middle...”

Sportacus cocked his head, “Hmm?”

Robbie sat up. His smiled looked somewhat menacing now. Without warning, he lurched forward and pulled off Sportacus’ hat.

“What are you—” Two hands reached up and tickled behind Sportacus’ ears. He tried backing away as giggles began bubbling up from his gut. Robbie moved with him.

“I  _knew_  it!” Robbie cried. “Let’s see, where else…”

One hand trailed down to Sportacus’ neck and Sportacus let out an involuntary  _shriek_.

“Robbie! Stop! I’m sorry!” 

“Not sorry enough!”

After a few minutes of helpless laughter punctuated by Robbie’s villainous cackles, Sportacus was able to grab Robbie’s wrists and pull him off.

Gasping for breath, Sportacus said, “Feel better?”

“Immensely.”

“Good. Because I’m going to hide all the sugar in the house for that.”

“That’s fine; I’m throwing out all your precious sports candy.”

“I can stop you, you know. I know where your off button is now.”

“I know where  _yours_  is too.”

Sportacus leaned forward, “So, truce?”

Robbie leaned forward as well, pressing their foreheads together, “ _Nope_.”

He slipped a hand out of Sportacus’ grasp and attacked once again.

 


End file.
